yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch 2
Psychic Specters | ratings = | website = Official website Official North American website Official Australian/New Zealand website | predecessor = Yo-kai Watch | successor = Yo-kai Watch 3 }} is the second installment in the Yo-kai Watch series. It was developed by Level-5 for release on the Nintendo 3DS as two separate games, subtitled and on July 10, 2014 in Japan, September 30, 2016 in North AmericaNintendo bringing Yo-kai Watch 2 to North America on September 30, April 7, 2017 in Europe and in Australia and New Zealand in October 15, 2016. Nintendo of Korea revealed that the game will release in South Korea on April 20, 2017. A third edition, subtitled , followed on December 13, 2014 in Japan and is slated for a Fall 2017 release in North America. Blurb Plot One night, mysterious Yo-kai appear and wipe away the memories of the player and all Yo-kai they befriended during the course of the previous game. The player's family spends the next day downtown, where they decide to buy doughnuts. However an argument erupts when the player's father is set on Spirits doughnuts and the player's mother is set on Soul doughnuts. They reach an agreement by having the player decide. In Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, the choice is fixed and the player chooses the doughnuts reflected by the game version. In Shinuchi, the player freely decides which doughnuts and this choice has a major impact on the plot, including which Yo-kai are encountered for the rest of the game. The player leaves their parents to their next discussion and runs into Barnaby "Bear" Bernstein and Edward "Eddie" Archer, who eagerly show off their new megawatches, triggering a faint reminder of the Yo-kai Watch the player carried until the incident the night before. The player's interest is later caught by the sight of the Memory Shop, which carries watches similar to the ones seen earlier. The shopkeeper digresses that his watches reveal hidden things to people and carry a ridiculously low price of only one-hundred yen. The player purchases one and the shopkeeper encourages to use it at the gacha machine outside the store. The player inserts a coin into the gacha machine but is disappointed when a rock pumps out for a prize. The player leaves it behind but is pulled back when a voice calls from the object, beckoning the player to open it. In doing so, the player releases the ghostly Yo-kai butler Whisper from the gachapon, who explains the Memory Shop's Yo-kai Watch is what allows the player to interact with Yo-kai. The player has the feeling of déjà vu, realizing he knows how to operate the Yo-kai Watch. The watch begins to emit strange lights as the player and Whisper find their memories restored. The player and Whisper seek out their old friend Jibanyan at the Fish Place, where he is still taking revenge on the traffic that ended his past life. Jibanyan is shocked at being spotted by a human and does not recognize the player, so he repeats the story of his tragic death and the player consoles him. Again, the Yo-kai Watch emits unusual lights and Jibanyan recovers the memories of his friendship with the player. Jibanyan returns his Yo-kai Medal to the player and the three friends ponder if the Memory Shop owner knows more about what happened to them. The group returns to the Memory Shop but discover it has vanished and is nothing but a vacant lot. Nearby, the player and Whisper encounter a cleanly Yo-kai named Brushido. The player summons Jibanyan into battle and Whisper motivates him to fight with the promise of a Chocobar. Brushido is overwhelmed and offers the player his Yo-kai Medal as well. They continue home, unaware that they are being watched by the previous night's culprits, Kin and Gin, alarmed that the player has reacquired the Yo-kai Watch and move for more drastic measures. Demo Demo release A demo version of Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls was released on the North American on September 15, 2016. It features the main area of Harrisville for the player to explore, set at the point in the game at which Meganyan is battled. It also includes two secret battles against Arachnus and Toadal Dude, as well as a demo of Yo-kai Watch Blasters. The demo version of Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls was released on March 9, 2017 in Europe but has been released earlier through eShop codes in the infoboxes of Nintendo fans. Players who have downloaded the demo received a free Hovernyan theme through the code on their eShop receipt. Unlike North America, the demo can be played for an unlimited time until April 8, 2017. The theme will be available until May 1, 2017. Demo plot The demo starts in Harrisville when Nate visits its grandmother. Nate's grandmother is in shock of something, which Nate rushes towards her. Once in the room where his grandmother is, she tells Nathan that there is something wrong with the donuts which Nate wondering if the donuts are already stale. Out of a sudden, the donut suddenly became huge to everyone's suprise. Lucy noticed that the donut is getting even bigger recalling that the rumors were indeed true. Nate wonders what kind of rumors his grandmother is talking about, which Lucy explains to him that things around the village such as muffins and pancakes becomes huge. Jibanyan is facinated that a big donut is in the room stating that it is a dream of his to eat a donut this big. Jibanyan then chases off to the donut, but the donut moves around the room which heads towards the yard. Jibanyan is then seen running off towards the donut. Nate and Whisper are heading outside, which they see the donut moving into a shed. Whisper believes that it is the work of a Yo-kai, which Nathan, Whisper and Jibanyan are heading into the shed. Then they find Meganyan in the shed asking them to get him out of the shed and explains everything to them which a battle starts to test Nathan's strength. After Nathan defeated Meganyan, Whisper discovers an air valve on Meganyan, which Jibanyan decides to open it, believing that Meganyan hides the donuts there. Meganyan's size reduced and Nathan, Whisper and Jibanyan sees Hovernyan. Hovernyan introduces himself to the group and apologizes to them. After Whisper found something interesting about Hovernyan, Nathan asks if Hovernyan and Meganyan are the same person. Hovernyan explains the entire sitution to Nathan, but before he goes on further he tells them after he eats another donut. Game information Features Yo-kai One of the most notable additions to Yo-kai Watch 2 is the substantial increase in Yo-kai. Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls contain 184 new species of Yo-kai, though some are exclusive to one version and the other. Furthermore, the third version Psychic Specters adds an additional 19 types of Yo-kai, bringing the total Yo-kai Medallium count to 448. Especially notable is the player's ability to befriend Yo-kai who served as bosses in the previous game, with Slimamander exclusive to Bony Spirits and SV Snaggerjag exclusive to Fleshy Souls which was not possible in Yo-kai Watch through legitimate means. Changes were also made to Yo-kai evolution trees. For example, Manjimutt, Tattletell and Noko now evolve by leveling up instead of fusion. Fifteen Yo-kai in in the game belong to a new Tribe called the Wicked. These Yo-kai can only be battled in Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls. However, their Yo-kai Medals were later made obtainable in Shinuchi. Befriended Yo-kai can now have their Medals converted into Soul Gems at Harrisville's shrine, which is used to upgrade other Yo-kai the player has collected. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Jibanyan can be defused from Coughkoff or Roughraff. This change may have been inspired by creative choices made in the anime adaptation after the release of the first game, where Jibanyan became Baddinyan and Thornyan but reverted back to his base form by the next episode. Nosirs also had their first appearance in the anime, before making their video game debut in Yo-kai Watch 2. Exploration The player can traverse Springdale, as well as new areas such as San Fantastico, Harrisville and Excellent Tower, which can be reached by train. Time travel is also now an important mechanic, allowing the player to explore Springdale 60 years into the past, where only certain types of Yo-kai can be met. The Yo-kai Watch light can be used in new ways throughout town. Shining the light in some spots challenges the player to determine which Yo-kai needs to be summoned for a special event. Shining the light on some walls uncovers hidden doors to hostile Yo-kai who yield special orbs. Most of the Yo-kai are now able to follow you outside of being restricted to Whisper. Connectivity Players can scan the previous Yo-kai Watch game using their Nintendo 3DS to unlock a special Crank-a-kai coin used to unlock their choice of Buchinyan, Komasan or Noko by having a saved picture taken by Yo-kai Cam. As with the previous game, QR codes can also be scanned from various promotional materials which unlock special items in the game, ranging from normal Crank-a-kai coins to items that reveal Yo-kai into the overworld. Battles Contrasting the main battle system, occasionally hostile Yo-kai may challenge the player to a full six-versus-six battle, rewarding the player's victory with bonus items or their Yo-kai Medal. In combat, opposing Yo-kai's favorite foods can now be seen by hovering over them using the Nintendo 3DS touchscreen once the player has obtained the Yo-kai Watch's predecessor model, the Model Zero. This offers other information including disclosing their elemental weaknesses. Minigames The player can participate in many minigames including bicycle racing, eating contests, parades and pole-climbing. These minigames offer items as prizes. Terror Time Orbs collected during Terror Time can be used to empower special Crank-a-kai coins if escape from the Oni is successful. A new battle mode called Yo-kai Watch Blasters is also introduced, allowing four players to each choose a Yo-kai and fight against Oni Yo-kai. Development Music The Yo-kai Watch 2 soundtrack was composed by who was also responsible for the soundtrack of the first Yo-kai Watch game. It contains new themes, as well as returning ones from the first game and others from the anime adaptation. The first disc contains 40 tracks in total, which the second disc contains 44 tracks in total, which the third disc contains 48 tracks in total and the fourth disc is a bonus which includes three songs from the animation series. There is also an app on the Yo-kai Pad which plays music tracks you have heard. Pre-order & bundles There were various of pre-ordering bonuses for Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls in North America. If one pre-orders the physical copy of Bony Spirits, fans will receive a Yo-kai medal that unlocks the Nyaight soultimate move for Jibanyan. Ones who pre-ordered physical copies of Fleshy Souls will receive an equally but exclusive Yo-kai medal unlocking Jibanyan's Nyext Soultimate move.‘Yo-Kai Watch 2’ Pre-order Bonuses Detailed! Pre-orders that are made at the Nintendo eShop, will give the player a special code in which they receive an exclusive Yo-kai. Ones pre-ordering Bony Spirits digitally will receive Robonyan F, and ones pre-ordering Fleshy Souls digitally will receive Sailornyan. However, those two Yo-kai can be obtained post-game and can also be traded. For ones that have played through the original Yo-kai Watch game will receive a special bonus, as if they have taken at least one photo with the Yo-kai Cam, found on the title screen, they can choose between three special Yo-kai as a gift. The three Yo-kai are: Komasan, Noko, and Buchinyan. If ones purchasing both versions of Yo-kai Watch 2 at , they will receive a free keychain of Sergeant Burly and Hovernyan.GameStop - Yo-Kai Watch 2 keychain deal Technical details Japan North America Europe/Australia Version history Japan North America Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Spectors is an updated version of Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls. It was released in Japan and is slated for a release in North America. The game brings some exclusive new Yo-kai as well as making the Wicked tribe Yo-kai befriendable. * An Oni Blasters Mode was introduced, allowing four players to each choose a Yo-kai and fight against Oni Yo-kai. ** This was included in the American Release of Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls under the name "Yo-Kai Watch Blasters" * Exclusive new quests. * The game contains 19 new types of Yo-kai as well as new bosses. * Yo-kai of the Wicked tribe can be befriended. Their Yo-kai Medals were not obtainable in the original Yo-kai Watch 2 releases. Reception Famitsu gave Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls a score of 36 of 40 and later gave Psychic Specters 36 of 40. Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls received mixed reviews upon its release compared to its predecessor. Level-Up gave it a score of 6.3 of 10, given "With no animation upgrades and a corny narrative, Yo-Kai Watch 2 is an RPG that took one step forward and two —or maybe three— steps back by not contributing with something fresh.". Nintendo Life gave it a score of 6 of 10, given "Instead of evolving, Yo-kai Watch 2 plays it safe by fusing new content – some good, some trivial, and some bad – onto a recycled frame, and the result is what we refer to as a sophomore slump.". IGN gave it a 5.5. of 10, given "For every new story idea or impressive blend of humor and pathos in its writing, Yo-kai Watch 2 fails to breathe life into the act of actually playing it.". Gamespot give it a 5 of 10, given "The game feels old hat, taking you through well-trod ground–albeit with a fresh coat of paint and a few new faces.". USgamer gave it a of 10, given "If you’re looking for an alternative to Pokemon, you might want to see if the next game fixes Yo-kai Watch’s woes—if it gets localized, that is.". However, Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls do received mixed positive reviews from Metacritics. Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls sold over three million copies, making it the best-selling game in Japan in 2014. Shinuchi sold over two million copies alone, with the combined sales of Yo-kai Watch 2 are now estimated to be over six million copies.Official website Yo-kai Watch 2 won three awards at Japan Game Awards 2015, with Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls receiving three awards and Shinuchi two awards. The game received the Famitsu Awards in 2014.Level-5 official blog Trivia * It took at least two years and one month that the game was released in North America after its initial release in Japan. For Australia and New Zealand, it took at least two years and two months after its initial release in Japan. However, in Europe, it took at least three years and four months after its initial release in Japan. * The box art differs from the Japanese version, however, that of North America, Australia and New Zealand came the most closest. The European version add Nathan at the cover. Gallery Game covers Logo's Video gallery Japanese videos Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』妖怪ウォッチ2 登場篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke Introduction. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke promotional video #1. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』コマさんもんげー篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial #2 File:【TVCMメイキング】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』2でる篇 メイキング 特別Ver. 日本みんなで「ようかい体操第一」（90秒）|Y-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial making. File:【TVCMメイキング】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』2でる篇 メイキング フルVer.|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial making #2. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』2でる篇（15秒）|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial #2 (15 seconds). File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』2でる篇（30秒）|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial #2 (30 seconds). File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』ブリー隊長篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial #3. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』みんなで遊ぼう篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial #4. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』PV2（初恋峠Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke promotional video #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』PV2（祭り囃子Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke promotional video #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』鬼進化PV-0|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke promotional video #0. Yo-kai Watch 2: Shinuchi File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 真打』バスターズ家族篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Shinuchi Busters television commercial. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 真打』零式篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Shinuchi television commercial #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ2 真打』PV3（ 真打 ゲラッポ・ダンストレインVer.）-0|Yo-kai Watch 2: Shinuchi promotional video #3. North American videos File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 - Official Game Trailer - Nintendo E3 2016-0|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls official game trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 – Exclusive Jibanyan Medals|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls exclusive Jibanyan medals. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 – Overview Trailer|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls overview trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Games – ‘Enough’ Trailer|YO-KAI WATCH 2 Games – ‘Enough’ Trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 – An Air of Mystery|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls - An Air of Mystery trailer. Australia/New Zealand videos File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 - Official Game Trailer - Nintendo E3 2016-2|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls official game trailer Australian and New Zealand version. European videos File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Bony Spirits & YO-KAI WATCH 2 Fleshy Souls – Demo available now! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls demo official English trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Bony Spirits & YO-KAI WATCH 2 Fleshy Souls – Introduction Trailer (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls official English opening trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Skeletspoken en YO-KAI WATCH 2 Gigageesten – Demo nu beschikbaar! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls demo official Dutch trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Skeletspoken en YO-KAI WATCH 2 Gigageesten – Introductietrailer (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls official Dutch opening trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Knochige Gespenster & Kräftige Seelen – Demo jetzt erhältlich! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Knochige Gespenster and Kräftige Seelen demo official German trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Knochige Gespenster & Kräftige Seelen – Einführungsvideo (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Knochige Gespenster and Kräftige Seelen official German opening trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Esprits farceurs et Fantômes bouffis – Démo disponible ! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Esprits farceurs et Fantômes bouffis demo official French trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Esprits farceurs et Fantômes bouffis – Bande-annonce de présentation (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Esprits farceurs et Fantômes bouffis official French opening trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Fantasqueletos y YO-KAI WATCH 2 Carnánimas – ¡Demo disponible! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Fantasqueletos y Carnánimas demo official Spanish trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Fantasqueletos y YO-KAI WATCH 2 Carnánimas – Tráiler de presentación (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Fantasqueletos y Carnánimas official opening Spanish trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Spiritossi e YO-KAI WATCH 2 Polpanime – Demo disponibile! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Spiritossi e Polpanime demo official Italian trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Spiritossi e YO-KAI WATCH 2 Polpanime – Trailer introduttivo (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Spiritossi e Polpanime official opening Italian trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Костяные духи и Души во плоти — Уже доступна демоверсия! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Костяные духи и Души во плоти demo official Russian trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Костяные духи и Души во плоти — ознакомительный трейлер (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Костяные духи и Души во плоти official opening Russian trailer. External links * Official Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso, Honke, Shinuchi Japanese website * Official Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls Nintendo of America website * Official Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls Nintendo of Australia/New Zealand website References In other languages Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Video games